kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotaro Sakuma
is a young boy who defied Jark Matter's occupation of Earth with his younger brother, Jiro Sakuma. Inspired by Stinger, Kotaro decide to join the Rebellions. He later gain his own personal Kyutama from Shou Ronbou's predecessor, Big Bear to become , the eleventh member of the Kyurangers.https://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=179700&page=81 His alternate form is called . Character History While the adults refused to defy Jark Matter to make it easier for everyone, Kotaro and his brother refused to accept the oppression, leading to them being caught up in the fight between the Kyurangers and Jark Matter which resulted in the boys being caught by Stinger who, though ordered by Eriedrone to kill them, decided instead to keep them hostage so as to force the eight Kyurangers to surrender their Kyutamas. The brothers' bond reminded Stinger, secretly a Rebellion spy operating within Jark Matter, of that he once had with his own older brother and so he told them to watch out for each other. Ultimately, while Eriedrone intended to kill the brothers regardless, Stinger dropped his facade at the last minute, saving the boys before joining with the Kyurangers to take down Eriedrone, raising the hopes of the previously disillusioned adults. Some time after the Kyurangers victory, Kotaro follows the Kyurangers actions and locations, even going as far as getting into areas which were under Jark Matter's control. As Garu, Raptor and Stinger headed the last of the five Moraimarz they've taken down, he got caught by the Indaver but was saved by Stinger. He then reveals his intentions to join the Kyurangers to Stinger. Stinger brought Kotaro to the Orion, much to Shou Ronbou's surprise of bringing a kid in. As the Kyurangers were in a dire situation, Shou decided to get into action, telling Kotaro to stay and keep watch of the Orion. After the Kyurangers made a hasty retreat, save for Spada, Kotaro still begs Shou to let him join the Kyurangers. This went to the point that the Kyurangers were annoyed by his antics after their successful mission, even calling Hammy an old lady, much to her annoyance. Personality Kotaro has a high sense of bravery, being not afraid of defying Jark Matter. He was also protective of his younger brother and the people dear to him. After seeing the Kyurangers being able to bring hope to others, especially sharing a common brotherhood bond Stinger had whom Kotaro inspired, Kotaro went all the way to follow them, even intending to join the Kyurangers. Forms - Ooguma Skyblue= Arsenal *Kyutama ** Ooguma Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster Mecha *Ooguma Voyager }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kotaro Sakuma is portrayed by . Notes *Of the 88 constellations, Koguma Skyblue represents the constellation and Ooguma Skyblue represents , "The Bears". *Koguma Skyblue is the first Sentai ranger with a bear motif since Saki Rouyama from Go-Onger. *Koguma Skyblue's ability to upgrade to Ooguma Skyblue makes him similar to Kou (KibaRanger), & Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger). The difference is that Kou & Justin's stature grew to adult-size directly during the morphing sequences. **Additionally he is the first Sentai child Ranger since KingRanger of Ohranger. *Kotaro Sakuma's status as the sole Earthling of the Kyurangers is analogous to Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver of the Gokaigers. *Although he is officially referred to as "sky blue", Koguma Skyblue's suit color appears to lean more towards a shade of cyan. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai 11 Category:Sentai Civilians Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future